The Fall
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: "He whispers his name, like a mantra, a blessing and a curse; all at once." John's point of view during and after the fall. POEM!Form. Set during and after Reichenbach Fall. Could be JohnLock. Enjoy!
1. John

**A/N: I know, I know… It's a Sherlock poem… not fanfic… but I hope you all enjoy it anyways. I am new to the Sherlockian fandom as well and needed to deal with my Sherlock induced emotions before they threatened to overflow and spill and explode. I have not watched the series, yet. But don't judge me too quick on that. Yes, some of the poem is not exactly what happened when S2 of Sherlock ended but I still hope you like it… or it could just suck. Ok. I will stop rambling. Enjoy!**

**~Catori**

* * *

_The Fall_

Everybody watches.

Everybody stares.

Making their own conclusions,

Without any dares.

He jumps, cascades, falls…

Lets the air consume him.

But the Earth is less forgiving.

The Fate, now very grim.

Time slows down, time stops to pass,

As he watches, feet planted on the ground,

But his mind in the air

They were one, they were bound.

The screams, the shrieks, the cries echo

Though from the other half, there is nothing.

No sound, no sob, no tear, no rage, no sorrow…

He believes he must be only bluffing.

As he gets closer, his fingers press

To where the brighter, darker haired half's pulse should be

The shock overcomes him, the tears make tracks.

He is dead and for all the world to see.

He holds his body to his, not caring of the blood

His partner, his friend, his everything is gone… so many more tears will be shed

So many regrets, so many words left unsaid.

But there won't be time any longer to say them, there is no dawn for the dead.

He whispers his name

Like a mantra, a blessing and a curse

All at once

Even he knows that nothing can make it reverse.

They try to take him away,

Though he won't let them.

He was his, they were each others.

Without him, it's like his own personal hell, his own quiet and dark den.

So, the tears fall quicker

The sobs more heart breaking

His name becomes a prayer, one that says, "don't leave me alone."

He's now for the taking.

Then all goes quiet

The tears still fall

But the sobs have subdued.

With some crazed thought, he looks to the sky,

Certain he will answer his call.

He whispers:

'Sherlock, I know you are out there.

I know you can hear me. So, just give me this one miracle.

Don't be dead. Let all I have seen be lies. Don't leave me worse for wear.'

His whisper doesn't get an answer.

Neither do his calls.

John Watson is all alone again and stranded,

After the Reichenbach Fall.


	2. Sherlock

**A/N: Poem sequel to The Fall... This is from Sherlock's POV...**

**Enjoy! **

**Catori**

**(Tumblr: a-writers-moments )**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

* * *

He was riddled with sin

He had done plenty in his life

To merit an eternity in Hell.

Put plenty through hardships and strife.

Then he came into his life.

He finally had meaning

There was no more darkness;

He had come in and shed light on his damned being

He was his heart when he believed he had none.

He was his guide when all was lost.

He was the air to his fire.

Always there for him, no matter what the cost.

But he had allowed him to come into harm

And only he could stop it all.

With just one move forward…

One step, and they live. One step and he will fall.

He hears his named called,

"Sherlock!"

He chuckles, the tone lifeless and soulless.

Then one thought left him shocked.

The papers and people were wrong. Of course they were.

With tears in his eyes he realized,

He had a heart.

His heart had just screamed his name, his heart was going to end up broken, his heart was the one who was truly compromised.

It's the price he decides, as he turns off his emotions like a faucet.

It's quite fitting for him.

Sociopath, no heart, no sentiment…

Yet here he stands, ready to risk it all;

Ready to watch his flame dim.

"Caring is not an advantage."

Is the last thing his mind replays.

'Thank you for the final proof, John.' he thinks as his right foot steps off the edge.

And he watches as his vision goes gray.


End file.
